


Danil's Journey

by Zandrae



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Actual Zombie Apocalypse Referenced, Blood Elves, Culture Confusion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pandaria, Sad and Happy, Sin'dorei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrae/pseuds/Zandrae
Summary: An awkward half-elf gets dragged on a journey of self discovery by a wise old panda who tries to heal his wounded heart.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (While I did proofread stuff, there comes a point when you just can't see your own mistakes anymore. I'll give this a fresh look-over soon just in case.)

Years ago, sometime before the Orcs first came to Azeroth, a Quel'dorei priest known as Rialius Sunbrand resided in the city of Stormwind. Rialius came from a long line of priests and engaged in academic studies of the Light throughout different cultures. During his time in the Human lands, a human priestess grew to fancy the handsome elven man. Tall, lithe, and dignified, Rialius had a strong jaw line, an aquiline nose, and had long white silken hair. The priestess was an older human woman, an average blonde human woman, not bad looking, though Rialius didn't quite understand what humans considered beauty, either. While Rialius wasn't terribly interested he did consider her persistence in pursuit of him. 

Rialius considered for a moment the woman's life, a priestess, came from poverty, aging and alone. To an elf, humans were short-lived creatures, what would be her lifetime would only be a blink of an eye, and this woman was past her prime and in decline. Rialius decided to sacrifice a few years of his life to make this woman very happy for the remainder of hers. He indulged her in the companionship and the love she so desperately wanted and needed in her life. She became his wife, and despite the assumption of her being beyond the childbearing age, she bore Rialius a child, a son whom they named "Danil." 

Poor unfortunate Danil was born with the cruel fate of being a half-elf. Scorned other elves for their impurity and by humans for being different, Danil spent most of his young life alone studying the family career—priesthood, as an outcast. The other young people teased and bullied him terribly. They called him every cruel name in the book, mocked him, and made him feel alone. All he had was his human mother and his elven father. 

Danil very much resembled his father, he grew with the same height and physique as his dad, but his shoulders were broader, his face was a little rounder, and his ears were not quite as long as that of a normal elf, but were wider and had more of a curve to them. His hair was a yellow blonde and grew to chin length. From the looks of the young man, he was very clearly neither human nor elf. He pursued his destiny as clergy and tried to ignore the bullying. 

His mother told Danil stories about his grandfather on his mother's side, an adventurer and explorer who traveled the world and supposedly even a secret agent sneak of some organization in Stormwind Danil could never quire recall the name of. The young half-elf dreamed of being like his grandfather, perhaps if no one liked him because of what he was, people might like him for what he could make of himself. 

It was not until Danil entered his teenage years that he made his first real friend, a young human squire by the name of Cavil McCeary who noticed the half-breed priest enduring bullying and placed himself between Danil and the other children. Cavil quickly became Danil's best friend and his defender, the champion Paladin for the fragile vulnerable priest. Cavil treated him with compassion, kindness, and not like some sort of freak, but as a normal person.

Cavil was a nice young man, younger than Danil, the second son of a vinter who had immigrated to Elwynn from Arathor. He had very broad shoulders, auburn hair, and a kind-looking round face. He listened to Danil's hopes and dreams and while Rialius discouraged Danil from leaving the path of the clergy, Cavil encouraged it, and offered to travel with him. 

When the Orcs came and war broke out, a group of people from Stormwind sought temporary refuge in Lordaeron, and both Cavil and Danil, and their families were among them. The two boys got their first taste of adventure. Eventually they returned to Stormwind to help rebuild after the ordeal with the Orc invasion ended and Danil spent time helping repair Cavil's family vineyard. 

Cavil and Danil now both approached adulthood, when elves would stop aging and humans would continue. The two made plans to run away together after Cavil finished his training. Unfortunately a few weeks before their great escape, tragedy struck. Danil's aging mother, now silver haired old woman, passed away. Her heart gave out and she passed peacefully in her sleep. Rialius mourned the woman but also was happy that he was able to help her live out the last of her years in joy and happiness. He no longer had any reason to stay in Stormwind. 

Rialius packed up, prepared to leave Danil behind in Stormwind with the priests, but as he was leaving the human priests told him he should take his son with him. They even insisted upon it, so Rialius took the sobbing Danil back to Quel'thalas, away from his only friend, shattering the hopes and dreams Danil had secretly planned. He did not even get to say goodbye to his friend. 

After a long journey, they arrived at modest home with a fenced in yard in the northern half of the Blackened Woods of Quel'thalas, west of a place called Suncrown Village, the Sunbrand House. The Sunbrands set Rialius' room up with a loft bed, so both Danil and his father had somewhere to sleep. Danil locked himself in the bedroom and refused to come out unless he needed to do business or bathe. 

Surrounded by elves now, he feared they would see him as a freak, so he began to starve himself and stole a knife from the kitchen one night when no one was awake. He mutilated his ears so that when people looked at him, they didn't see malformed half-elf ears, but mutilated normal elf ears so revolting that no one would stare long enough to realize they weren't quite normal. He healed them that way. Danil lost much of his body mass and wound up looking like a big, broad shouldered, lanky, weird elf and oh, how Danil hated himself. 

One day an elven man entered Danil's room with a plate of food, unannounced and unwelcome, his name was Miastal Sunbrand and he was Danil's youngest uncle. He spoke but Danil couldn't understand him at all. His father never taught him Thalassian, he only learned common. Miastal looked like Rialius but wearing red-tinted glasses and with blonde hair like Danil's own, spoke to him in a soft voice. He wore robes typical of a priest and sat down on the bed, and spoke again, this time the half-elf heard his name among his uncle's blathering. 

Danil peered at the High Elf from the cocoon of blankets he had wrapped himself in, hesitated, then spoke in common, "I don't speak Thalassian. I'm sorry." 

"Oh. That's okay. My name is Miastal. Your name is Danil, right? Why do you never come out and spend time with us? We've got a little library with lot of books to read, and board games, and a fireplace. Of course the books are in Thalassian but I'd be happy to help you learn," The chipper priest replied. 

Danil frowned and averted his eyes from his uncle's glances, "I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I'm a freak." 

Miastal laughed at that, "I bet you're not. You're just a person, you're just as the Light intended for you to be. Come on, let's see you." 

Hesitant, Danil lowered the blankets and revealed his scruffy neglected hair, his stubbly face, and his mangled ears. He looked at Miastal, waiting for the look of disgust upon his uncle's face.

Miatal's face twisted in horror and then of profound sadness, not at Danil's scruffy hair, or stubbly face, but at Danil's ears and what they symbolized, a profound lack of self-love. "What happened to your ears? I bet I can heal them for you." The uncle reached for Danil's malformed and mutilated ears. 

Danil jerked away, "Don't touch them!" 

Miastal yanked his hand away, "O-okay." 

"And leave me alone!" Danil pulled his blankets back over him. 

"Why?" Miastal asked. 

Danil growled, "Because you think I'm a freak just like everyone else!"

"No. I don't," his uncle replied, in a soft, soothing, calm voice.

"Then why?" Danil asked, "Why did you look at me like I was a freak just now."

Miastal frowned, "Because I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you are in, and how much pain you've been in for so long that you were driven to do that to yourself. My brother says you keep declining food and you've lost a lot of weight, and that you keep hiding in your blankets. We're your family, you have no need to fear us. We're not going to judge you. I accept you, your uncle and your grandma and your grandpa, they'll accept you too. We don't care that you're a little different. You're perfect just the way you are and anyone who thinks otherwise is not worth your time." 

Danil buried his face in his hands and began to sob.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change in just one day.

Eventually Danil adapted to life in Quel'thalas, he learned and became fluent in Thalassian, and even braved out into the city of Silvermoon to the north with his family to spend time with other priests. He began to read Thalassian novels about adventure and fell into a state of deep misery. Danil still had dreams of finding Cavil McCreary again, running away, and going on great adventures together, and doing so as something other than a weak frail priest he was fated to be.

It was morning and Danil sat on the bottom bed in the bedroom he shared with his dad, his face in a book. 'Today was the day,' he thought, 'today is the day I change my life.' The bedroom door opened and his father walked in, he'd worked overnight in the city and was ready to sleep. Danil looked at his father and spoke, "I'm quitting the priesthood and becoming a Farstrider." 

Rialius's brow raised and twitched. He twitched and inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth, before his eyes settled on his half-elf son. He gave a gentle but firm, "No."

Danil stood firm, "I don't want to be a priest. I want to be a scout with the Farstriders." 

"You are a talented young priest from a long line with talented priests. Your gifts will be wasted elsewhere," Rialius replied, still calm and firm. 

"I don't want to be. I want to be a Farstrider. Why won't you let me?" Danil snapped back at his father, he balled his fist and grit his teeth. 

Rialius sighed, "Danil, it's your destiny. You'll grow up to be a great healer and a friend to many, the type a friend a friend would like to have. You're throwing everything away, for what, for stupid stories your mother used to tell you? For stupid books like the one you read constantly?"

"They're not stupid," Danil seethed, "And mom wasn't stupid for telling them to people How dare you call her stupid." 

Railius buried his face in his palms, "Son, please. Stop these childish dreams and be a responsible adult. Embrace your destiny.

"Forget this destiny crap; forget this set-path thing. A destiny where I heal people and they hate me for being different is stupid." The half-elf snipped back at his dad again. 

Rialius growled, his temper rose, "That's enough. Discussion is over." 

Danil shouted in response, "I hate you!" He stormed from the room. 

Rialius sighed and curled up in bed. Danil traveled to the city with his uncles and they enjoyed an afternoon away from home.

* * *

That fateful day was the day the Scourge attacked Quel'thalas, leaving a bloody massacre in its wake. Danil never did have the chance to make amends with his father, he was lucky to survive the fall. 

Danil and his uncles, Tyan and Miastal, found themselves cornered by a herd of undead, a situation that seemed hopeless. The elder uncle, Tyan, who looked very much like his dad down to the white hair, committed an act of great heroism, he summoned the Light and cast the most powerful shield he could muster and ran through the herd of undead, which turned and pursued him, which allowed Miastal and Danil the ability to escape. 

They moved towards the nearest gate and got behind the city then traveled as far from it as they could possibly go and hid in a tree until the chaos died down. Eventually they found other living elves and got to work healing other survivors. 

This was a strange time for Danil, as people looked upon him, and his mangled ears, with disgust and confusion but also with thankfulness and respect. In light of this tragedy, Danil felt wanted and welcomed by the Thalassian people for the first time in his life. He was the hero that he always wanted to be, the hero other survivors desperately needed. 

Unfortunately, Danil was too busy mourning the death of his self-sacrificing uncle Tyan to realize that he himself was a hero to so many just by doing what anyone in his situation with his abilities would have done. Days passed, supplies were scarce, and many under his care died and their corpses burned, but Danil and Miastal stayed strong and kept healing. 

Then, on the fourth day after the attack, a ghost visited Danil and Miastal—Tyan walked into their makeshift healing tent, accompanied by a round-faced freckled ginger elven man who stood near him and smiled at the two Sunbrands and the other healers. 

"Thank the Light you two are alive," Tyan said to them.

Danil glanced over at his uncle and hesitated. Was he really seeing his uncle or was it a ghost? "Tyan? Is that really you?"

The ginger rested his hand on Tyan's shoulders, "Who're they? Your sons?"

Tyan glanced at the ginger man and shook his head, "That's Miastal my kid brother, and Danil, my elder brother's son." 

Miastal glanced over at Tyan and the ginger man and waved then went back to healing.

Danil gave a meek little finger-waggle of a wave, "Hello." 

"Hey," the man replied, "I'm Zan, Zandrae Pyrenaor; I'm your uncle's bodyguard." 

Tyan buried his face in his palms embarrassed by the other, "You're not my bodyguard." 

Zan laughed, "My sisters saved him from a swarm of zombies after he tripped over his robes and fell right next to their hiding place. They've asked me to protect him because healers are few and far in-between. He's special, and so are you. If there's anything I can get for you, just ask and I'll do my best." 

As Zan spoke, Tyan grew more agitated before he final snipped at the ginger, "Why don't you go see if you can be of use around the camp. Non-vital personnel shouldn't be in the healing tent, you'll just get in the way." 

"Oh, alright," the ginger frowned, "well when you're done here, we're going to try and retake our home if it still stands. Your brother and nephew are welcome to come stay with us too, Tyan. After surviving the fall with us, you're part of our family." The ginger trotted off, it seemed as if he had not a care in the world. This was almost unsettling, as they had all just lived through an actual zombie apocalypse. 

Tyan growled, took a seat near his cousin and brother, before one of the makeshift cots, and began to heal. 

Danil fought back a smile at his uncle's reaction to this Zan person, he'd seen this agitation and slight ear-pinkening of his elder uncle before. Danil covered his mouth and recalled the few instances where Miastal teased Tyan about liking other clergy, threatening to play matchmaker. The more agitated and pink Tyan became, the more his elder uncle fancied the person. 

"What's so funny?" Tyan barked at Danil. 

Danil replied, "Your ears are pink."

Miastal's eyes lit up, "Zan and Tyan sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." 

Tyan grit his teeth, "I don't even like him. He's an idiot, now shut up and heal."

* * *

Sometime later, the Pyreanor family, which had adopted the remnants of the Sunbrand family and several others, traveled out to the location of the Sunbrand home, a grim, solemn moment. The fence lay knocked to the ground in several places and the home was half-standing, the roof caved in on some areas of the house, and one room where the walls were just gone—burnt away. 

The survivors sifted through the ruins and found the remains of three souls in the room that was once the small study. Charred brittle skeletal remains of two bodies lie in an embrace, while a third lay some feet away. It seems that the Sunbrands who were unfortunate enough to stay home that fateful day chose to burn themselves alive rather than risk joining the ranks of the living dead. The survivors gathered the bones and eventually cremated them and laid them to rest in urns in the Pyreanor home. 

The survivors scavenged what they could from the home, and took the shattered fragments of the Sunbrand family history home.


	3. Chasing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil attempts to chase his dreams and a messenger calls him to destiny.

Eventually life in Quel'thalas returned to somewhat normal. Danil went with a number of others to assist Dalaran, wound up in outland, and returned with M'uru. After serving his time as a healer, Danil finally joined the Farstriders as a trainee in attempt to pursue is life-long dream of adventure, earning respect, and finally being accepted. He wanted to be a scout or a sneak like his human grandfather, a secret agent of sorts.

Danil was not a great candidate for the Farstriders, but Zan Pyreanor's sister, Youls, was a respected senior member and took him on personally as her apprentice. She tried her best to train him in spite of his limitations—he lacked not only the tact and finesse required for the more front end side of sneaks, but he also lacked the dexterity and grace required for stealthy movement when while gathering information. Sometimes the half-elf got impulsive and struggled to stay quiet when trying to spy. He found it very hard to sit still and wait quietly for someone to show up to observe was out of the question. Danil simply was stealthy sneak like his grandfather.

His mentor had Danil explore various parts of the Farstriders and tried to find what specialization would best suit the half-elf, if anything at all. He wasn't terribly good with a bow, but he was moderately effective with swords, maces, and axes, effective with daggers, but often found his strongest performance was with fist weapons. Danil loved to punch things and he packed a mighty-strong punch. He could punch all of his anger and frustration away. 

Youls tried to push him into Spellbraker training and he was declined, they wouldn't let a half-breed be among their prestigious ranks. She tried to Danil him off to the Blood Knights, fighting that he was good at direct combat that he might fit there. The Knights responded with a resounding "No." 

His mentor found herself stuck wit a terrible choice, to allow Danil to become a full-fledged Farstrider and put herself and others into potentially dangerous situations or to reject him and shatter all his hopes and dreams.

Youls had already held him back in his training for several years, and he endured it all without fuss or dramatics. Danil really wanted this, and he'd do anything to get it. He'd work as hard as he had to for as long as he had to, just to make the cut. He lacked talents but he had great work-ethic. Slowly and surely he was indeed improving, it's just that he was very slow. Danil believed he simply started late on what he felt was his proper path, and that he would have to train harder and longer than others to make up for lost time and to catch up. He believed that if he tried hard enough, long enough, he could achieve anything.

Youls felt guilty and consulted her elder sister, a Spellbreaker, and Zan, about her belief that it was time to break Danil's heart. It was Leiah, the Spellbreaker, who reminded Youls that she'd lost an eye in the fall and overcame her own challenges and handicaps, and to let him continue to train. Zan suggested sending him on simple, menial missions, like an over-glorified errand boy, an outrunner of sorts, so he would have something to do and something to be proud of while working on catching up and that she could take him with her on her own missions and babysit him so he wouldn't get himself killed. 

Reluctantly Youls decided this was the best route and she redoubled her efforts in training him in the arts of sneaking and spying. She'd send him on training missions around the house, to stealth in and spy on various residents, but he was grossly unsuccessful as every resident was able to detect him every time, which resulted in the half-elf's completely frustration.

Danil tried observing Kemnebi, the black haired skittish non-speaking ranger who usually crouched on the railing on the second floor ramp, but found an arrow planted right beside his foot.

When Danil tried observing Zan and Tyan in the kitchen preparing supper the boredom and bickering overwhelmed him and he sat down. As he sat on the table bench with his back to the table he knocked a mug off with his elbow and blew his cover.

He tried spying on Miastal and a Pyreanor cousin named Jayir, who were both tinkering, but Danil tripped over a mechanical cat that wandered in front of him. He had a tragic face-first collision with the floor. Miastal laughed at him, and Jay just gave Danil a confused stare, as if wondering how the half-elf got there and why he didn't see the half-elf enter. Jay was never the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Danil tried spying on Leiah, the elder Pyreanor sister, while she was polishing her armor but failed to move fast enough when she walked to her desk for another container of polish. She was able to see through his stealth in close quarters and spotted him. She gave him a scolding and said if she caught him spying on her again she would give him a shield-bash to the face. This sent him running.

Danil met an almost success spying on Iviaen Brightblaze, the white haired chubby mage and Dalaen Duskhallow, the warlock who wore his auburn hair in braids. They were a distrasted sort of duo, interested in their academia and trying to put the world back together in their makeshift study. He even went undetected as Iviaen moved close to him. Unfortunately, when Iviaen blew dust off a book, the dust blew right at Danil's face and he sneezed. Dalaen threw a book at him and hit him in the head. 

Danil attempted to spy on the Snowdawn brothers, his father's cousins who had died in service to the Argent Dawn after the Scourge came. They returned home eventually as Death Knights. Danil was surprised to find that they spent much of their downtime sitting very still and very quiet. They were so incredibly boring that Danil became stir-crazy and paced the room waiting for them to talk. He accidentally bumped into one of the Runeblade stands and sent the weapon clattering to the ground. The two Death Knights had been on high alert, suspecting something was in there with them, and their first reaction was to send a blast of icy cold at the fallen rack. Danil stumbled out of the bedroom after a profuse apology, a soaked, shivering, pathetic excuse for an elf.

Most of Danil's days of practice were like this.

* * *

One day Pandaren from the Wandering Isle appeared in Orgrimmar and began teaching members of The Horde the ways of the monk.

The Farstriders took mild interest in the possibility of monks in their ranks, increasing the variety of their members without having to work with the clergy, the Magisters, or the Blood Knights (the latter two whom many of them were not terribly fond of) had appeal.

They requested volunteers within their ranks to go and learn the ways of the monk. Youl came across the flyer in the Farstrider lodge and immediately thought of Danil and his enjoyment of close-quarters combat. Her eyes lit up at the idea of Danil punching his way to victory on this path and convinced the half-elf to travel to Orgrimmar and learn the ways of the Pandaren monks. 

After speaking with some Farstrider officials to secure Danil a position in training, she pulled him aside and spoke to him, "Danil, we know you have trouble with stealth activities and have tried to utilize you as best we can without endangering your life. We know how badly you want to stay a Farstrider."

Danil frowned, his heart sank, "I have been working so hard for so long and I've gotten a lot better." He pleaded. He knew the whole time that he was a risk, that he was getting missions out of some sort of pity, and only getting missions hat wouldn't endanger anyone else. 

"We have an assignment for you. We are sending a group of Farstriders abroad to train a new way of combat, the way of the monk, from the Pandaren that have taken up residence in Orgrimmar. We would like you to join the pioneer group. We feel it might be better suited for you than scouting." Youls continued.

Danil's mangled half-elf ears wilted into a pathetic droop, "I... I like being a scout and a sneak. It's what I've always dreamed of doing."

Youls sighed, "Please, consider this opportunity a chance to try and find yourself and your calling. If it doesn't work out you can always come back. You're not getting dismissed or anything like that; a lot of us just think you might be really good at this new thing and want you to give it a try. It could be what you've really needed all along."

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Danil bit his lower lip and his ears remained in their wilted state.

"Yeah, you'll have a couple days before you depart with the first group. The rest of the group is leaving at the week's end." Youls explained, "Look. I know you're hurting but you're going to do just great. I believe in you. I wouldn't have fought for you and worked so hard with you if I didn't think you'd eventually find your place in the world." 

Danil forced a smile, "Thanks for thinking of me. I'll know before then I just need to go talk to," the half-elf frowned, "...some people."


	4. The Fool's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil seeks out the opinions of housemates.

Danil knocked on the door of the housemate he best felt could give him advice. 

A voice called from beyond the door, "Come in." 

Danil opened the door and slipped in, his ears were still drooped. He looked around the room.

He saw Zan, the ginger male Pyreanor sibling who had taken on the role as his elder uncle's bodyguard. He wore a white high-collared long sleeve shirt, black pants, and no shoes. He was standing, with his eyes closed, between the bed and the desk channeling the light, strange patterns of light glowed across areas where clothing did not obscure his skin. 

Tyan, Danil's father's younger brother, sat on the bed in white Priest robes, holy book in his lap, also channeling the light with similar markings to Zan's. 

Danil walked over to Zan, "Hey Zan. I'm sorry to bug you while you are practicing but... I really need some advice."

Until Mu'ru arrived in Quel'thalas and his uncle pulled strings to get the ginger into the Blood Knights, Zan was as big a failure as Danil was—he spent most of his early years as a shop-boy and his retired mother's personal assistant, a homebody. Zan had become his biggest supporter over his years of training, because if Zan could become something other than a homebody, anyone could.

Zan turned his head, opened his eyes, and peered at Danil. They glowed the yellow-golden color of holy power until he stopped channeling. Soon his eyes faded back to their normal Sin'dorei green. Zan asked with a grin, "You want advice? From me?" Zan's grin melted when he noticed Danil's wilted ears and generally dejected look, "Dani, what's wrong?"

Tyan stopped casting and peered at up at Danil from his bed, "Come over here. Sit. We'll listen." 

Zan rose and walked Danil over to Tyan's bed. He ushered the half-elf down beside Tyan, and Zan sat on his other side and gave him a compassionate pat on the back.

Danil looked down at the floor, "You might be aware that I'm really terrible at being a Farstrider scout. And that I try really hard and fail badly."

"Give yourself some grace, Danil. You spent most of your life as a priest and received none of the physical or dexterity training in your youth that many of these Farstriders received. You've come a long way," Tyan said. Tyan was often gruff, but he tried to be encouraging.

"I know that for a long time you, Zan, failed at everything you tried, that you know what it feels like. It's why I want your advice," Danil explained.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or offended. I'm always happy to help though." Zan responded with a small grin on his face.

"Today Youls said they want to send me to Orgrimmar to go learn to punch. I don't know, she said something about monks. I don't really want to. She said the Farstriders think it might be my calling and that I should at least try it? She says they're sending a group of Farstriders to train and they want me to go too," Danil explained.

Zan canted his head to one side and glanced at Danil, "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know if I want to give up on my scout training to go learn how punch things from fat pandas," Danil crossed his arms.

Zan brought his index finger and thumb to his own chin and thought for a second, about himself, about Danil, and about taking chances. After a several minute long awkward silence between the three he spoke, "Do it, Danil. Seize the opportunity while you can and do so without regret. It couldn't hurt, and it may be something you're really good at." He rested a hand on Danil's shoulder, his voice waivered slightly with emotion, "As someone who struggled most of my life to find a calling I can't tell you enough how good it felt to finally find the right thing, to finally have a purpose. I think you deserve to have that experience too, but you have to go get it. So go get it." 

A female voice, Youls chimed in from a stealthed position in the bedroom, "He's right, you know. Opportunity is knocking and you shouldn't just sit by and let your insecurities paralyze you. You should go for it." 

Danil stood up, "Alright. Thanks Zan, Uncle, Youls. I'll try, I guess." He saw himself out of the room and stood in the doorway until he felt the slight breeze from Youls walking past him. He left his uncle and the bodyguard to their light-practice time.


	5. Westward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil begins his journey.

A few days later Danil was packing his belongings and other items he'd been instructed to pack into a backpack for his long term stay in Orgrimmar. 

Zan knocked on the doorframe; he wore a brown leather vest over a red shirt and black pants. Zan had goggles up on his head and held three water skins and a burlap sack in one hand and a metal canister-like device in the other, "I have things for your trip."

Danil wore loose fitted brown pants and a white, lightweight long sleeve shirt and heavy brown boots. He looked up from his bag, "Thank you." 

Zan walked over and sat down next to him, He handed Danil the water skins, "Durotar is a desert, always stay hydrated." He then held up the canister and pulled down three support legs, showing Dan how it stands, "Should you not have access to fresh water you can fill a skin with impure water and attach it and an empty skin to this device. Flip this lever and in a few hours the empty skin will be full of cleaned water." He pulled open a compartment, "Empty impurities from here." He opened another, "If it stops working pull these out and put new ones in." Zan gestured to the burlap sack, "Send the spent ones back to me and I'll send more. If you run out, take one to the goblins who teach engineering, they should have some to spare."

Danil took the things from Zan and put them in his pack, "Thank you."

Zan gave Danil a reassuring sort of smile, "It's almost time, are you ready?"

Dan stared down in his bag of belongings, "No. I'm scared. I don't really want to go."

Zan put a hand on Danil's shoulder, "Change can be frightening, but it can also be good. Don't let your fear hold you back or ruin what could possibly be the best day of your life, the day you find your calling."

Danil forced a smile and a weak, "Okay."

Tyan appeared in the doorway with a metal boot-flask in his hand, "It's time to go." He held the flask out to Danil.  
Danil got up, put on his pack, grabbed the things Zan gave him, and walked to the door. He looked at the flask, "Alcohol?"

Tyan smiled, "Liquid courage. There's a keg of it on a roller downstairs for you to give to your instructor. I hear the Pandaren like their alcohol, they might appreciate the gift."

Danil took a swig from the flask then slipped it in his boot, "I could use some courage about now." He walked down to the lower level, collected the wooden staff his list said to get, the rolling keg, and headed out the door. Zan and Tyan followed behind him for support.

They walked, slowly, to Farstrider Square where a few others were already waiting to depart.

Zan rested a hand on Danil's shoulder, "Well here you are. Go get it. Oh, and if you need someone to talk to, um, there's a guy in the hold, a Blood Knight? He's my uncle. Tell him that I sent you, he'll understand."

Danil nodded, "Alright." He then set down his belongings and sat down atop the keg where he remained until their departure.


	6. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil begins his training as a monk. Pandaren try to feed him and he deals with mild culture confusion.

After a long journey, Danil and the others arrived in Orgrimmar. He dragged the keg over the dry, uneven ground as the group walked to the Pandaren camp. He thought to himself as he walked past scorpions and dung beetles, 'This place is a light-awful hell-hole. How did I get roped into doing this again?' He grew angry; maybe everyone just wanted to get rid of him. Maybe he was just a burden.

When they arrived at the Pandaren camp Danil dropped the keg off with the Pandaren while their supervising commander spoke with the Pandaren in charge about housing.

Danil caught several of the Pandaren staring at him and talking back and forth. Danil opened his mouth to say something to them but the Farstriders group was going to their quarters so he hurried along.

The quarters were a round hut-like building with a heated table in the center and a bunch of hammocks on the wall. Danil sat down on his bunk and thought, 'I hate this place. I want to go home.' He stuck his belongings beside him on the hammock, took a swig from his boot-flask, and sighed.

The Farstriders sent as monk trainees had the evening off and most went to a local tavern. Danil went wandering and found himself at the Pandaren camp. Once again, some of the Pandaren were staring at him and talking among themselves. They thought the thin Blood Elves must be starving and looked upon them with pity, Danil was, in fact, starving himself to maintain his elf-like physique, and without his near-starvation diet, he'd become bulky and stick out like a sore thumb.

Danil grew irritated and walked over to the staring Pandaren and confronted them, he asked them in Orcish, which he'd had to learn, his third language, "What?"

In response to this one of the male Pandaren handed him a large bowl of noodles and vegetables. It had chopsticks and an oddly shaped spoon with a short handle in it. 

Danil took the food, and the sticks and spoon, then just gave the Pandaren a terribly confused look, "Um, thanks?"

The male Pandaren grabbed a bowl of his own and gestured Danil over to a dining area where other Pandaren were already eating.

Danil sat down on the wooden bench with the bowl in his lap. The Pandaren sat down beside him, to his right, ruffling the elf's hair as he did so.

"Hey!" Danil protested, "Not the hair!" He then ran his hand through his hair to return it to a tolerable state.

The Pandaren laughed, "Sorry."

Danil turned his attention back to the food, he thought of his diet, and sticking out, and how ashamed he'd be to bulk up. However, he did not wish to appear rude to what might be his new mentor, so he decided to eat it anyways. Or, at least try to. He picked up a single chopstick, having never used them before he thought it was a long-handled spoon or something. He made a funny face at the wooden chopstick and wondered how the Pandaren expected him to eat with a stick. He looked at the panda beside him. 

The Pandaren watched him fuss with the chopstick for a moment before laughing, "No wonder you poor things are so thin. You don't even know how to eat." He reached over and guided Dan's hand into the properly holding the chopsticks, "Like this, little one."

Danil fiddled with the chopsticks and tried to eat. It was awkward and difficult but he eventually managed to eat with them, though he probably looked pathetic doing so. His mangled ears wilted from embarrassment as he thought to himself, 'Stupid fat Pandas eating with stupid little sticks. Stupid desert. I hate this and want to go home.'

After eating and drinking with the Pandaren he returned to the Farstriders' quarters and tried to climb into his hammock. It was a bit high for him; he struggled to get into it, wound up flipping it and landing on the floor with a thunk.

Some of the other elves, who had already returned from their night on the town, and were probably drunk, laughed at him. 

Danil growled with both frustration and determination. He successfully made it into the hammock his second try and lay there thinking to himself, 'Stupid hammock. Stupid building. Stupid desert. Stupid Orcs making their city here. Stupid stick using Pandas. I should have just stayed a scout.' He dug into the sack Zan gave him and found a folded up note. He opened it and read it over; it read 'Go get it. Love, Uncle Zan.' He crumpled it and threw it back in the bag with a grumble.

In the days that followed their training began. Sho the Wise instructed the group on philosophy as well as martial stances and basic conditioning. 

Danil chose to stand in the back of the group, as far from the eyes of the teacher as he could be. He feared Sho might notice his tendency for failure and send him back home. 

When it became time to try new movements Danil was always the last to try. Usually he was afraid to try then decided at the last possible moment to try it. His lack of confidence and last minute impulsive attempts left him failing repeatedly like some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy.

Sho didn't earn the name "Sho the Wise" for nothing. Danil's hiding in the back to escape his eye, nor Danil's poor performance. He had a reasonable suspicion about what might be going on in the funny looking Blood Elf's head that might be causing him failure. Sho'd seen his ears and their peculiar scaring, and realized that the elf needed more time, more nurture, and for others to not give up on him and not let him give up on himself. He allowed Danil to continue training.

Danil's physique was actually slimmer than most of the other elves sent to train as monks, so many of the Pandas quite randomly gave him food. He had no idea they seriously thought he was starving to death, he found all the giving so very confusing.

One day Sho beckoned Danil over, "Dan Sun, your colleagues have all finished their initial training but you are still struggling."

Danil bowed his head, "I'm sorry Master Sho. I'm just not good at this monk thing, or, well, anything."

Sho gave Danil a gentle bonk on the head, "If one becomes overwhelmed by doubt their chance for success is doubtful."

Danil sighed and his mangled ears wilted, "Sorry."

"Dan Sun, take this box of scrolls to Huan Liu at the Peak of Serenity. Hand him this scroll. Perhaps he can help you where I cannot." Sho gave Danil the box of scrolls and the single scroll. "Use this charm to travel there." He handed Danil a charm.

Danil took the items, collected his belongings, then as Sho had taught him, invoked the power of the charm. The charm spirited away to the Peak of Serenity, physically not just spiritually.


	7. Journey to the Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil meets his new spiritual mentor.

Danil shivered at the cold as he walked around the Peak of Serenity in Pandaria—a snow covered temppe—calling out, "Huan Liu? Huan Liu?" Eventually he was pointed to the proper Pandaren and walked up to him. "Um. Sir? Are you Huan Liu?"

"Yes." The Pandaren replied. He was an older male Pandaren whose black fur was turning grey and hair that had long since turned white. He was sitting in the snow meditating.

"Master Sho told me to give these to you," Danil said, offering the scroll and scroll box to Huan. 

Huan took them and read the unboxed scroll. He looked curiously at Danil, "I see." He set the box of scrolls down beside him.

"Walk with me, Dan Sun, is it?" Huan struggled to his feet and held his arms out to steady himself then gestured for the half-elf to follow him.

"Danil Sunbrand," Danil replied as hurried after the old yet surprisingly fast waddling Panda.

"Many years ago, before my fur began to turn grey I taught the ways to young Pandaren on the Wandering Isle, including Master Sho. I taught many a student, including those other masters deemed too difficult, some of young Sho's peers were troublemakers and defeatists whom I gave extra attention to and with my help, they flourished before your master's eyes. Your master has sent you to me for he feels you need guidance he does not know how to provide, and that I may have the wisdom to provide that guidance." Huan said, walking Danil to a snowy hill overlooking the ocean. "You have unhealed wounds."

Danil nodded even though the panda wasn't looking at him, "I'm a real fuck-up, Master Liu. I guess he was right to send me to you, but it'll take a miracle to help me."

"Then I will make you a believer of miracles, Dan Sun. Sho says you have great potential." Huan turned to the little elf, "But that you are inhibited by what's going on here." He pointed to Danil's forehead, then to his chest, "And here."

Danil raised a long, elven brow, skeptical, "If you say so."

Huan gestured to the snow, "Sit. Tell me of yourself, Dan Sun, so I may better understand what goes on in your head and your heart."

Danil sat down as if he were to meditate. He spoke, "I'm Danil Sunbrand. I'm a half-Sin'dorei freak, I was not born in the homeland of my people. I only had one friend in the world and then I lost them after my mother died of illness my father brought me back to my ancestral home. I had been training to be a Priest like my parents but I chose to leave the order and join a group called the Farstriders as a scout. I wanted to be like my adventuring human grandfather."

"Ahh. You bear the wound of mistreatment. In the absence of their cruelty, you are cruel to yourself. Give me your hand, Dan Sun," Huan held out a clawed hand. 

Danil's mangled ears fanned back and he put his hand in Huan's large bear-like hands. 

Huan rested one of his fingers against the palm of Danil's hand and then stabbed into it, and his stab drew blood. 

"Ow! What'd you do that for!?!" Danil growled and clenched his bleeding hand, "That hurt!"

Huan laughed, "You're no freak, young elf. When I prick you, you bleed. You are a person just as any other. Those who think you anything but a man are foolish and petty, Dan Sun." 

The light sparked to Danil's fingertips and he began mending his wounded hands.

"So you deviated from the path of your family. You seek your own destiny instead. Tell me, did your father approve of your deviation?" Huan asked as he plopped down beside the elf.

"No. Not at all. He was disappointed but my mother used to tell me I could be anything I wanted. She used to tell me stories of her father. He was a great fighter, not a Priest, a fighter. I chose my path to honor him, I admired him based on the stories I grew up with." Danil closed his eyes, this subject hurt. He added, "I think that if I can become a great hero, people who see me as a freak half-breed might see me instead as a hero and stop treating me badly." 

"Did your father tell you that you would fail in your quest?" Huan questioned.

"He implied that I would come crawling back to service of the light when I realized it was my calling. We actually had a heated argument about it the morning on the day Quel'thalas fell. He died then, I never got to make amends. I've regretted it every day of my life," Danil shivered and took a deep breath. "He's watching me, I know it. I think that while he doesn't approve, that, he still wants me to succeed. I think every parent wants that for their offspring."

Huan furrowed his brow and glanced around. He did not see the spirit of Danil's father lingering. He'd experienced some of this before. He chose not to reveal this absence and instead spoke, "Do not regret things said in the heat of the moment." Huan told the elf, "You could not have known what was to come. You should forgive yourself."

"I've said things that were horrible to him, like how I hated him for not letting me choose my own path." Danil sighed and his ears hung low, "He died that day, I didn't even get to say goodbye. He died thinking his only son hated him." Danil looked out at the ocean, still shivering.

"Dan Sun, you seem to be a bright little one. It was likely that your father knew you did truly care and that your harsh words were out of frustration." Huan stood up and offered Danil a hand up. "You are right, parents want what is best for their young and want their children to succeed. It was not out of malice that your father tried to keep you on the path following his footsteps, but out of love and perhaps a bit of closed-mindedness. Sometimes parents forget that their children are their own people and not simply copies of their parents. Your father's spirit is not here at the moment, but that may be because he must travel to this place from where you were before and it may take time."

Danil took the panda's hand and got to his feet, "You're probably right. And you can see spirits? That's nifty. Can you teach me?"

Huan laughed and ruffled Danil' hair, "Perhaps, someday. I have several adult children of my own, so I'm at least right within my own heart."

"Hey! Not the hair!" Danil stopped and ran his hand through his hair, working it back into its regular position.

Huan ruffled his hair again. Danil made a frustrated sound and fixed it again. This exchange happened several times; eventually Danil gave up and just let his hair remain disheveled.

"Come, little one." Huan began walking back towards a building up the hill, "I will tell you lessons to meditate on today. You can do them inside as you seem to be intolerant of the cold."

Danil crossed his arms and stomped after Huan, still worked up about his hair.

"First, do not dwell on the past and do not fret over things you cannot change. You said harsh things to your father, he knew you didn't mean them, but you must let them, and any words of discouragement he rebutted, go if you wish to succeed."

"...Right." Dan followed the Panda, incredibly skeptical.

"Secondly, you must convince your heart that your success here, or in anything you were discouraged from, does not dishonor your father's memory. Know in your heart he would be proud of your accomplishments no matter what path you walk," Huan paused and let the elf catch up to him then wrapped his arm over the elf's shoulder.

Danil sighed at this, all this wise-man talking and the cold put him in a sour mood.

"Meditate on the words "I can," think them at least a thousand times each day. They are truthful and you cannot succeed until you expel the lies of doubt from your heart and replace them with truth," Huan tried to encourage him as they continued towards the building.

"But it's the truth. I can't do some things, I'm not good enough. I've failed time and time again. It's a proven fact," Danil retorted.

Huan gave Danil a good bonk on the head, "He who believes himself weak makes himself weak. You have woven for yourself a self-fulfilling prophecy of failure, and it is not until you choose to think otherwise that you will be free from it." They were now in the building, several pandas were meditating there. "Meditate on those truths here until supper."

Danil plopped down on the floor, assumed meditation position, and closed his eyes, "Fine."


	8. Painful Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward situation leads to a painful history lesson.

Huan wandered off and returned several hours later, "Dan Sun, come, it is time to eat."

Danil enthusiastically got to his feet, sick of meditating, "Lead the way Master Liu." He walked to the Panda's side.

Huan led him to the dining hall. There at two long tables sat Pandaren as well as members from the Horde and the Alliance, including two of his Farstrider peers, which soothed Danil some, knowing he wasn't the only one there. Huan sat Danil down at a table away from his peers, but not far from some members of the Alliance. 

Danil sunk down, trying to hide from the Alliance there. They were so close he could see the white in their eyes. He hoped they wouldn't notice. 

There was a blue haired purple-skinned Kaldorei, a black haired female dwarf, and an auburn haired human that looked closer to his mid 30s. A sense of incredible discomfort ran down Danil's spine as they stared, a sinking sensation.

Huan returned and set an extremely full plate of food before Danil, and his own not so full plate on the table and sat down.

Danil nervously exclaimed, "The Alliance over there, they are going to kill me."

Huan laughed, "Dan Sun this is a place of peace. They will not harm you. If they do anything to you it'll be during a spar. You are safe. Sit up and eat."

Danil sat up and ate, casting uneasy glances at the staring Human and occasionally the other blood elves. When he was finished he excused himself and hastily left the dining area. 

The human man followed him.

Danil looked back, realizing he was being followed he broke into a run across the monastery and hid. The human gave chase and found Danil where he hid, then Danil bolted again. Eventually Danil found himself at the cliff side he had been meditating at before. The human approached him, leaving Danil cornered and exhausted.

Dan turned and looked down at the ocean below. He thought he might survive the jump if he invoked the old Priest skill of levitation he had learned as a child. He closed his eyes and jumped.

The Human grabbed Danil by the shirt collar and held him dangling off the cliff. He pulled Danil back to safety and wrapped his arms around the elf. 

The man spoke to him in Common, "You don't need to do that old friend."

Danil flailed, trying to get the human to let go.

The man walked well away from the cliff before letting Danil go. 

Danil made a pouty face and glared daggers from his fel green eyes at the human. Danil stared at the man and felt sick to his stomach. Something deep within his gut twisted and the half-elf looked around. Huan watched afar.

The human spoke to Danil, "Light I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you died!" He led Danil to the edge of a bridge over a hot-pond among the snow and sat down then urged the elf to do the same. He removed his sandals and stuck his feet in the water, "Remember? We were going to run away together, have great adventures. Become great heroes? You remember, right? It's me, Cavil. Cavil McCreary?"

Danil started babbling a list of objects in his bedroom back in Silvermoon in Thalassian. He did his best dumb elf look. 

"I was in training to be a Paladin when you were working on becoming a Priest. I used to chase off the bullies that would hassle you." Cavil continued, "You remember, don't you?"

Danil kept babbling, he looked terrified suddenly finding his old friend again. What's worse, is his old friend was so old. He feared the questions his friend might ask, so he looking dumb and terrified and hoped the man would give up.

Cavil put his hands on Danil's shoulders, "Oh come on Danil, I know it's you. You were my best friend. Light, you still are." 

Danil's ears fell into a deep droop and he began to sob, "You're so old. We can never go on our adventures now. I'm sorry I didn't run away and come back. I'm sorry I failed you as a friend." 

"You're just fine. Life has a way of being unkind to people, you've done the best you can," Cavil wrapped his arms around Danil again. "Tell me what you've been doing?"

Danil replied in common, "I went home with my father. He died. I left the holy light and became a scout trainee for the Farstriders. I was in Silvermoon when the undead attacked. I fled with my uncles but my father died."

"Sounds like you've had quite the adventure. I still don't understand why your people left the Alliance," Cavil commented.

"After we started to get a basic foothold on our land, Kael'thas gathered a group of us and we went to go assist the Alliance at Dalaran. My uncles and I were among those forces. We wound up working with a human Grand Marshall named Garithos." Danil explained, "First, he assigned us menial tasks but gave us no resources to complete these tasks."

Cavil listened intently; this was something he was unaware of.

"We were approached by a Naga named Lady Vashj who offered us boats so we could complete our menial tasks. Reluctantly Kael'thas accepted them. The humans scolded him for it. Then they told us to fight incoming undead. Garithos withdrew all of the forces except for our people. With no infantry, it was a suicide mission. Vashj came to our aide again and we survived. Garithos charged us with treason, imprisoned us under Dalaran, and was going to execute every last one of us."

Cavil raised a brow.

"Lady Vashj showed up the night before our executions and saved us. We fought a defensive battle against Garithos' forces and fled with the Naga to the ruins of Draenor. It was there that we rescued and joined forces with Illidan Stormrage. Eventually, after my elder uncle Tyan was injured by a Naaru and declared brain dead in a coma, we returned home to mourn. He got better, by the way. It's complicated."

"Is it because of what Garithos did that your people withdrew from the Alliance?" Cavil asked. He then added, "I'm glad your uncle got better."

Danil took a thoughtful pause before speaking, "I am not sure. I'm sure he has a part in it, but being escaped war criminals charged with treason might also have something to do with it."

"Why the Horde though? I mean, aligning with savages?" Cavil questioned.

"The Forsaken are led by our former Ranger General, Sylvanas Windrunner. They became our allies and helped us when and where we needed help. They were part of the Horde so we wound up joining the Horde as well." Danil looked at the ground, "Some of them aren't as bad as they look. Thrall was a decent individual with the best intentions. The newer Warchief, though, Garrosh. He's oppressive and downright dangerous."

"Please please PLEASE tell me you had no involvement in Theramore," Cavil begged.

Danil managed a forlorn laughed, "No way. I think a small few went that way because it was required but I heard that the commander sent with them was assassinated for talking ill of the Warchief." He grew grim, "Dissent is a crime punishable by death. It's madness."

"You mentioned dissent. Do your Horde people disagree with what happened?" Cavil was happy to spend time with his friend and this Horde politics business was fascinating; he never realized savages had such complexity.

"Many, such as my people, the Tauren, and the Trolls do not support him and think Theramore was a travesty. But many keep their feelings to whispers in fear of being executed for treason." Danil looked around, nervous. What if there was an agent spying on them right now? He let out a sigh of relief; an Orc probably wouldn't understand Common anyhow.

"Sounds like repression," Cavil asked, "Do you think the people going to rebel?"

"I think there will be a civil war soon enough." Danil said, "Not all members of the Horde are bloodthirsty savages like Garrosh and his Orcs. Not even all Orcs are like his Orcs, there's actually some nice ones, you know. I mean, the ones that attacked a long time ago used some bad fel magic that made them bad. They got over it eventually."

Cavil rested his chin on Danil's shoulder, "Well, old friend, I don't care if you're a member of the filthy Horde, you're still a friend and nothing is going to change that. You're here for a reason, and when you've done what you've had to do, let's go on those adventures."

"Thanks. If it's alright with you, I need to get some sleep," Danil commented then let out a yawn and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Cavil yawned too, yawns are contagious, "Yeah, sleep is a good idea. Goodnight friend."

The two went their separate ways and retired for the night.

In the days that followed Huan trained Danil, starting at the basics and working into advanced techniques and specializations. When Danil would fail at something, Huan would insist he keep doing it until he got it right. Danil also switched his attire to a uniform of the monastery and sandals.

But there was something missing. Danil's strikes were lifeless and uninspired. Sure, he went through the motions, but they didn't seem to come from the heart, he lacked the enthusiasm of other students. Worse, he struggled with chi, he was spiritually under-developed. 

The only respite, the only time Danil showed any sort of joy, was talking with his childhood friend.


	9. Magic Kite Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil travels to the Temple of the White Tiger and beyond.

One day Huan led Danil to a cliff-side hill where two kites lay in wait. They had frames of bamboo, held together with leather straps. They had stylistic bird heads on the front, bleached leather as the kite body, and a paper lantern with feathers coming from it on the hind end.

Huan Liu gestured to the kites on the ground, "Sit, Dan Sun, on the kite."

Danil eyed the kite with suspicion then took a seat, "So why are we doing this?"

Huan sat down on the kite next to Danil's, "You suffer from a crisis of faith, you have worked hard, but I think you need to go on a spiritual journey, a journey to find yourself. Shao Hao once went on a journey of sorts, perhaps you, too, can grow and heal."

"What does that have to do with sitting on kites?" Danil asked. Suddenly another Pandaren started pushing his kite off the ledge. Danil shouted, "Hey! Stop that!"

Huan's kite was also approached the edge, pushed, he spoke, "Don't fear, little one, it is on these kites we will travel."

"Will these flimsy things even hold our weig—" He realized he was about to go off the cliff completely. "No!" Danil yelled as his kite fell off the cliff. He clung to the kite and squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm going to die!"

Huan laughed, "You're fine little one. Have faith that the wind will guide you safety."

"Faith? Faith?!? I'm falling out of the sky on a kite made of bamboo and leather and you want me to have faith!?! What do I look like, a Priest? Wait don't answer that!" Danil gripped the kite for dear life.

"If you were really falling to your death you would have hit ground already," Huan called to the elf. "Open your eyes and look, we approach the Temple of the White Tiger.

Danil hesitantly opened one eye and when he saw he wasn't falling to his doom he opened the other eye. He still gripped the bamboo frame of the kite so hard his knuckles were white.

Their kites landed by a Grummle who took them for holding until it was time to depart. He told them to have a lucky stay, whatever that meant.

Danil shuddered as they walked through the temple grounds, "Uuugh. Creepy little people."

Huan went into story mode as they explored, "This is the temple of the Celestial White Tiger of the north, Xuen. Legend says that about a thousand years ago, he answered the challenge to battle Lei Shen, the Mogu Thunder King, and their battle raged for thirty days and nights. The great tiger fell and was imprisoned but returned when we Pandaren overthrew our cruel Mogu overlords." He had stopped to admire a blossoming cherry blossom tree.

Danil looked around; there were Monks here, meditating, practicing, and some eating nearby. It started again, the staring and commenting, the concerns that the elf was starving. 

One of the Monks from the group that was eating walked over and handed Danil a large bowl of stew. Danil accepted it with a bow, by this point he was not even surprised by the gesture, even if it annoyed him. He began eating. 

"Xuen is the celestial of strength. His teachings include the concept of controlled strength and that strength is more than just physical, but mental and spiritual as well. Strength as a tool that requires training and practice. Every few days Xuen holds a tournament of strength to help the local people hone their strength." Huan explained.

Danil stopped eating for a moment, "So Huan. Why do your people keep giving me food?"

Huan laughed, "You, compared to us, are very thin. They think you are starving and are trying to help you grow healthy and strong."

"Or fat." Danil said. "I mean, it's good food and I eat all they give me because it's polite but I don't see how being plump can be strong. No offense."

"None taken," Huan responded, he stood up straight, put his hands on his hips and stuck his gut out, "We are different but neither of us is wrong. Being large does not mean one is soft. Go ahead; punch my belly as hard as you can."

Danil finished his food, walked over, and took a swing at Huan's belly. He was surprised when he hit strong stomach muscles instead of flab. "Understood," Danil commented. He sat back down beside his bowl.

"You would benefit from a little weight gain, Dan Sun. With proper strength training you could build muscles and be stronger," Huan said. He then asked, "Do you lift, Dan Sun?"

Danil stood up and invoked the mist then preformed a spell, "Uplift?"

Huan chuckled, "No, little one, lift things for strength training?"

Danil bowed his head, "No sir."

Huan laughed, "We'll get you some instruction on strength training during our stay here. For now, let's explore more." He led the elf down the road.

Huan and Danil came upon a pair of dueling followers of Xuen being egged on by a small celestial feline, a member of the Litter of Xuen.

Danil immediately went over to the little tiger, picked it up, and turned it to face him, his hands holding the feline torso under its little forearms, "A kitten! You're adorable."

The kitten looked at Danil and squirmed in his hands, "More than what can be said about your face."

"Such catitude. But..." Danil held the kitten with one hand and pointed his index finger towards the kitten's nose.

Instinctually the Litter of Xuen leaned its face forward, touching its nose to the finger.

"Beep," Danil said as the nose touched his finger. He rested the kitten on his left arm and held it against his chest and proceeded to carry it around the tour of the temple.

"Beep? Crazy furless fleshbag!" The kitten remarked, "Do that again and I bite you."

Danil pet the kitten and it leaned its head over to the side. The Litter of Xuen replied, "Aw yeah right there." He moved his hand to the base of the cat's tail. It became afflicted with elevator butt, lifting its hind high in the air, and said, "Yeah! Yeah! Perfect!"

Danil looked down the road and saw Xuen walking up it slowly. The huge celestial tiger terrified the elf and he set the Litter of Xuen on the ground, commenting, "There's daddy."

The Litter of Xuen gently bit at Danil's sandaled does, "You're not done petting me yet."

Danil remained frozen in place until Xuen passed before resuming his kitten petting.

Huan and Danil remained at the temple for about three days were Danil began learning strength-building techniques and got beat up by plenty of other Monks. 

"Wh-where are we going now?" Danil asked as the kites set off. He lay flat on his stomach, clenching his kite for dear life.

"We are going to Tien Monastery in the Jade Forest, where the people of that region go to train. You will be able to fight novices instead of more advanced students," Huan explained.

When they arrived at the monastery Danil observed Monk trainees sparring in a yard surrounding a large jade-decorated bell. The trainees stopped and stared, commenting about there being yet another stranger from beyond the mist among them.

Huan led Danil up the stairs to the banquet area where they met up with Elder Cloudfall. 

After Huan introduced Danil, then the half-elf wandered the monastery grounds and practice with his peers. 

Danil looked around the dining area. He decided he would try to socialize and walked over to a large Pandaren sitting at a table eating. 

The Pandaren, Xiao, looked over at him. "You strangers from beyond the mist keep showing up. You. Do your people have some sort of famine? You're so thin and sickly looking. You should eat something."

Danil blinked, "No. We're just naturally this way. But I haven't eaten yet today." He looked at Xiao expectantly. Every other Pandaren that had made a remark had offered him food.

Xiao raised a brow, "What are you looking at me for?" He then realized what Danil was waiting for. "No way. This is mine. Go get your own." Xiao pointed towards the vat of stew and containers of food up near where Huan had spoken to the elder at.

Danil wandered over to the food, dished out a moderate amount of food into a bowl, and sat down beside Xiao.

Xiao looked down at Danil's bowl and scoffed, "I ate more than that as a cub. No wonder you are tiny."

Danil shrugged the comment off and began to eat his food. His mind wandered to his diet, his efforts to avoid becoming heavier than average. He asked Xiao a question, "Did anyone ever hassle you for being so large?"

Xiao stopped eating, a dumpling held in his chopsticks, "Yes. When I was a cub some of the other cubs made fun of me."

"How did you deal with it?" Danil asked.

"I was upset at first. Then I decided to embrace my nature. If I am meant to be big and strong then I will be one of the biggest and strongest." Xiao explained then ate his dumpling, "Always embrace who you are and don't try to be someone you are not. Doing otherwise will simply make you unhappy."

"Thank you," Danil ate the rest of his food as he considered Xiao's wisdom. By the time he was done with his first bowl he decided to forget his stupid diet. If he bulked up because of it, so be it. He got a second bowl.

Danil grew happier in the days that followed, probably because he was no longer starving himself. He did some strength training and more importantly sparred other beginners. Sometimes he even won and his confidence grew.

By the time Danil and Huan left for Dawn's Blossom, Danil showed hints of confident execution in exercises where he'd previously struggled.

"This is Dawn's Blossom. I wanted to show you Pandaren society outside of temples and monasteries." Huan explained, "Go on, have a look around."

Danil wandered through the town. He overheard comments about him being another stranger from beyond the mist. He saw young adult Pandas flirting and older ones getting drunk. He stopped to eat food from a noodle vendor but found himself extremely unsettled. 

As he shoveled the noodles into his mouth, he realized someone was watching him from behind. Noodles hanging from his mouth, he slowly turned on his stool to see several creepy Pandaren children staring at him. He bit down on the noodles, cutting them with his teeth and lowering them back into the noodle soup, "What!?!"

"You dress funny," A male cub pointed out.

Danil became annoyed, "No, you dress funny." He took another bite of noodles, glaring at the runts.

A female panda cub asked, "How big is your family?"

Danil glared, pausing in his eating again, "I have two uncles and my uncles have two cousins. Everyone else in my family is dead. Now let me eat my lunch in peace!" He turned his back to the cubs and went about hastily consuming his food. 

"You're fun," One of the male children said. 

"I bet my dad could beat him up," One of the other boys said.

One of the girls asked, "Tell me a story?" 

Another girl asked, "Where did you come from."

Danil growled and finished his bowl lunch then set the empty bowl on the vendor's stand.

One of the boys asked, "Why are you so thin?"

Danil clenched his jaw, his ears fanned, back, and he raised an eyebrow. He began to twitch and he turned slowly to the cubs, "... why are you so fat?"

The boy laughed, "You're funny."

Danil got to his feet and stomped off to Huan who was speaking with a citizen near the riding kites. As Danil stormed towards Huan the children followed him, asking more questions and annoying him so.

"Why are your ears so big? Why are they floppy?"

"Why don't you have fur?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"Where are you going?"

Danil reached Huan and gave him a pathetic pleading look, "Get me out of here!"


	10. Temples, Farming, More Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil travels to the Temple of the Jade Serpent and to the Temple of Chi-Ji with an intermission in the Valley of the Four Winds.

Huan handed Danil his kite, "Very well, to the Temple of the Jade Serpent we go."

Danil hopped on it and flew off, escaping the Pandaren children. Huan flew close behind.

They flew across the forest and circled around the huge statue of the Jade Serpent.

"This is the statue of the Jade Serpent Yu'lon. Every hundred years she transfers her life essence into a statue and becomes a new being. As you can see, they are putting the finishing touches on the statue and the transfer will begin soon," Huan explained.

Danil stared at the statue from his kite. He was still white knuckling, "It's huge."

"While Xuen is the Celestial of strength, Yu'lon is the Celestial of intellect and knowledge." Huan explained.

They landed inside the temple and Huan gave Danil a brief tour. Danil took a particular interest in the little cloud serpents that were training along-side Pandaren.

"Look at the tiny dragon-serpent things," Danil commented, a tiny smile spread across his lips.

"They are called Cloud Serpents, and they are ridden into combat with those who trained them. Perhaps one day their order may welcome outsiders. Walk with me Dan Sun and I will tell you their story," Huan waddled off towards the library. 

Danil hurried after him.

"Thousands of years ago, just before the Pandaren Empire rose to power, a young girl named Jiang took a young cloud serpent into her care and raised it. Previously they were feared monsters, but Jiang rode in on her serpent and struck a blow to the enemies of our people. Soon she trained others and the Order of the Cloud Serpent was born. The serpent riders contributed to our winning of the war. Today the serpents are a symbol of hope." Huan explained as he led Danil to the Lorewalker in the library. 

Danil looked around, there were scrolls and books everywhere, and Pandaren chased moths with nets and loaded silkworms into bags, trying to preserve their library.

"This is the Scrollkeeper's Sanctum. Pandaren history and fable alike reside here. People of this land come from all over to learn of our history. You would benefit from the same." Huan then introduced Danil to the Lorewalker, "This is Lorewalker Stonestep. He will be your guide for this intellectual journey. I will return for you in two weeks, don't forget to practice."

Danil spent the following weeks studying Pandaren history and fables. He was also learned calligraphy and a type of painting involving putting floating ink on water and manipulating it and then transferring it to paper.

He spent some time training but also took time to play with young Cloud Serpents. Danil also did chores. He helped with cooking, cleaning, picking up after Cloud Serpents, and lots and lots of moth catching.

Danil was disappointed that he never once saw Yu'lon. He was thankful when Huan came to get him and happily clenched his kite as they flew west, over farmland to their next destination.

Huan welcomed Danil to Halfhill, a small market town beside a large cluster of farms. They left their kites with the kite master and wandered town. "This is the Halfhill market, where farmers and cooking masters gather to sell their goods. You shall stay here for a while and participate in simple Pandaren life. I will come collect you when you have learned the proper lessons."

"What?" Danil raised a brow, "What does simple Pandaren life have to do with being a Monk? I'm supposed to be a fighter not a farmer."

Huan chuckled and hopped on his kite, "Go to the northwest and assist the people on the farms as well as those here. The sooner you learn the lessons of this place the sooner you can leave." He then flew off out of range leaving Danil flustered.

Danil spoke to the kitemaster, "My kite please."

The kitemaster shook his head, "Not until you are finished here. It's your Master's orders."

"But I don't belong here; I'm a Monk not a farmer," Danil told the kitemaster.

The kitmaster raised a brow, "What, are you too good to live and work alongside us hard working common folk?"

Danil's ears wilted and he walked towards the farmlands, "No..." He suddenly felt terrible, all those times he'd been treated badly by t hose who thought themselves better then him as a half breed, and here he was acting the same way.

The kitemaster called after him, "Then go and learn your lessons."

In the days that followed Danil worked for the farmers and market folks from dawn until dusk. He dug ditches, planted crops, pulled weeds, harvested vegetables, chased off Hozen and Virmen. He hauled carts and ran deliveries. The famers worked him to the bone; he'd never worked so hard doing what was menial physical labor in his entire life. He often struggled to keep the pace with the other workers and was sore.

Each night Danil received payment for his labor with a single meal. Danil noticed these meals were extremely good but he quite understand why. After eating, he would train vigorously until the moon was high in the sky.

Danil did not have enough money to stay at the inn so he slept under the stars on the grass outside of the town.

On the third night it started raining and an elderly Pandaren woman walked up to him, "Little elf thing. If you sleep out here then you will catch your death. Why don't you come inside and have some tea and a bite to eat?"

Danil got to his feet and headed after the elderly Pandaren to her home. She lived in a hut up the hill in the town. Once inside Danil sat down against a wall, "Thank you for this."

The elderly Pandaren gave Danil tea and stew, "Oh it's nothing dear. I hate seeing such a hard working boy having nowhere to sleep at night. Aside for your living conditions how are you enjoying your stay?'

Danil took a bite of the stew, "This is great." He then answered her question, "It is really nice and peaceful here, but it's also really hard work. I don't know how your people keep it up day after day."

The elderly Pandaren prepared a bed for Danil, "The work we do here is important. We feed much of Pandaria with our crops. If we don't work our hardest we may face famine."

Danil gave a nod, "Yeah. It's actually really respectable. I was surprised. It's a lot different than the cities where I come from." He then ate more of his meal and drank some of the tea. 

The elderly Pandaren covered the bed with a blanket, "One learns to appreciate the hard work of simple things after doing the tasks themselves. As a Monk one of your duties is to protect people like the hard working people here so they can continue to perform their tasks."

Danil raised a brow, "How do you know I'm a Monk?"

The elderly Pandaren laughed, "I overheard you yelling at your teacher when you first arrived. Everyone did. Your outfit also gives you away."

Danil finished his meal and tea and put the dishes aside. His ears drooped, "I'm sorry I was such an ignorant ass."

"Oh, it's of no consequence. You've learned better now and that is all that matters." The elderly Pandaren pointed to the bed, "Go ahead and get some sleep. If you want to get out of those wet clothes I'll clean them for you so they will be dry in the morning."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Danil got to his feet again and bowed to the elderly Pandaren then climbed into bed. Under the blankets he got out of his clothing and set them on the floor beside the bed then curled up and fell asleep.

Danil overslept the next day and woke to his name, "Dan Sun" It was Huan Liu.

The half-elf sat up in the bed with a gasp and looked around, "Wha?"

Huan laughed and handed Danil his clothes, "Get dressed, it's time to go."

Danil hurried to get dressed, thanked the elderly Pandaren for her hospitality one last time and he was off again.

Huan and Danil's next stop was south at the Temple of the Red Crane. As the temple came into view, Huan attempted to educate Danil about the temple.

"Up ahead is the Temple of the Red Crane." Huan began to say.

Danil cut him off, "Chi'ji the Celestial of hope."

"Yes. Very good." Huan praised, "You have studied well I see." 

"Yes," Danil said as they landed. 

Huan gave Danil a typical tour, but Danil did not pay much attention this time. He kept seeing a human priest practicing on the grounds and this bothered him for some reason. He slumped and rushed after Huan, standing with Huan between him and the Human to avoid detection. 

At this temple Danil practiced Mistweaving and Chi manipulation. Huan was unsurprised that Danil excelled at it given his extensive priest training. He figured healing must be what Danil was good at, having been from a family of Priests; it was probably simply the family's affinity. 

On the last day of their stay, Huan approached Danil and made a suggestion, "Dan Sun." Huan called to Danil.

"Yes Master Liu?" Danil asked.

"Dan Sun. You excel at Mistweaving, you have a talent for it, and I think you should pursue the study of that path intensely."

Danil blinked at the proposal then he grew upset. He spoke in a deep calm voice, "What?!?" He grew a little more frantic, "I leave home, live in a desert hell-hole, then a frozen wasteland, do countless chores, farm, scoop shit, get harassed by creepy children, get beat up, for what?" He raised his voice, "For you to tell me that I should do the ONE thing I DESPISE more than anything?" He was now yelling at the top of his lungs, "THAT I SHOULD HEAL?" He growled at Huan, "You're worse than my father."

Danil stormed off and left Huan confused. Huan asked, "Was it something I said?"

Hours later Danil sat in one of the windows in the Temple looking out at the ocean. He was lost in contemplation. 

A male Pandaren with red fur, a beard, mustache, and topknot wearing a plate chest plate, brown leather shorts, gloves, and boots approached him.

The Pandaren spoke, "What is on your mind, young one?"

Danil sighed, "I just feel lost."

"But you are right here, you are not lost." The Pandaren replied. 

"I mean. A wise Pandaren told me to embrace my nature. By nature I'm a healer, but I don't want to be some dress wearing caster who stands back and doesn't do much of anything." Danil explained.

"Mistweavers can be in the fray alongside every other Monk. When they perform their strikes, they inspire and invigorate those around them. The path of the Mistweaver is not a path of inaction, but a path of essential action." The Pandaren explained. "What do you want to do as a Monk?"

Danil sat quietly and contemplated, "I want to help my people. Protect them from threats."

The Pandaren chuckled, "Then you should study the paths of the Brewmaster and the Mistweaver. The Brewmaster is the front line of defense and the Mistweaver, the defense against things like death that otherwise inhibit people's ability to defend themselves."

Danil had not thought of healing in that way before, he stared out the window and he spoke up, "Hey thanks mi--" 

"Something is wrong, I must go." Said the Pandaren, then he simply disappeared.

Danil looked back and saw he Pandaren gone but didn't hear him leave. He raised a brow, "Weird." 

Danil turned back to the window and stared at the water. He questioned if the Pandaren he had been speaking to was real or imaginary. His mind drifted to the idea that healing might actually be his proper path after all and decided reluctantly that he would embrace it and try Brewmastery as well.

About five minutes later Huan walked up to him, "Dan Sun. There you are. Are you alright?" 

Danil looked back at Huan, "Yes Master Liu. I'm sorry I got so mad." He hopped down from the window.

Huan laughed, "Don't be sorry. I should have been more considerate."

Danil bowed, "You were right, though. A nice monk talked to me and explained that even as a Mistweaver I can still fight and be a hero. I'll pursue Mistweaving. I'd also like to learn more about Brewmastery if that's alright."

Huan smiled then gestured to Danil, "Come then, it is time to leave to the Temple of Nizao the Black Ox so you can learn about the path of the Brewmaster." He led Danil out of the temple and to their kites.

Danil looked around. The denizens of the temple were in a bit of a panic. He narrowed his eyes, something seemed very wrong. He shook his head. It was probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes. He was distracted by Anduin.)


	11. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right.

As Huan and Danil set off to the northwest Danil looked back and noticed the temple grounds seemed to grow dark and gray. He shook his head again; his mind was just playing tricks on him.

What Huan and Danil didn't know was that during their stay at the Temple of the Red Crane the conflict between the Alliance and the Horde had toppled the statue of the Jade Serpent and released the Sha upon Pandaria. This set into motion various things including the Sha overrunning Temple of the Red Crane and a premature Mantid swarm.

Huan and Danil flew north along the wall separating the Mantid lands from the rest of Pandaria. The Mantid rose up in mass and moved east. A few Mantid swarmborn began to fly over the walls to lead the charge.

Danil stared off into the Dread Wastes and commented, "That must be where the Mantid are, right?" 

Huan answered, "Yes. They are far more active than they should be. Quickly, let's get to the Temp—"

"Help!" Danil yelled as a pair of young Mantid started attacking him on the kite, slicing at his flesh and at the kite he flew on. He veered his kite away, flying over the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. 

Blood gushed from Danil's wounds as he recklessly tried to shake the Mantid. He kicked at them, and punched, and when they finally lost interest in the chase, Danil's kite broke to peaces in his hands. Danil went plummeting towards the ground at high speeds. He seized up and braced for impact, hands behind his neck, cradling his head.

Danil landed on the ground in the Vale with a loud snap, bones breaking on the impact. He did not die instantly, but faced painful and grievous injuries, he only had a few breaths left. His right ribs landed on a rock and several snapped and stabbed into his lung. His lungs began to fill with blood. He slid along the ground, scraping up the right side of his body it even ripped holes in his clothing and scraped his skin.

As he began to lose consciousness, his body went limp and he went into a roll. A structure at the edge of one of the pools finally stopped his moving when his back collided with it, causing another loud snap.

Danil did not feel pain, he felt instead overwhelmed by a profound sadness and loneliness. He could feel his life slipping away. His mind raced, he thought of all the things he wanted to do but did not have a chance, his adventures with Cavil, his failures to his father. His mind hashed over all forms of regrets, as he grew increasingly tired. Then Danil remembered reading about the water in the Vale having powerful healing properties.

Danil struggled to move himself to the water. It wasn't more than a foot or two away. He found he couldn't move at all and lay there hopeless and frightened. Tears rolled down his face and mixed with his pool of blood. He didn't want to die but he was succumbing to death in his helplessness.

All of this happened in a few seconds but to Danil's it felt like much longer. Huan reached Danil seconds after Danil became stationary. To Danil it already felt as if he had been dying for an eternity. 

Huan scooped Danil up and lowered his broken body into one of the pools, "Don't lose hope, Danil, you will be alright. I promise, just hold on."

As Danil's body submerged in the water he had a seizure, his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness completely.

Danil awoke to incredible pain. He opened his eyes to see Huan and several other Pandaren, Golden Lotus members, healing him. They looked strange and distorted. After several moments, he took in a deep breath and realized he submerged in the water of the pools. He tried to squirm and sit up but could barely even move. One of the Pandaren held him down. 

Danil realized he was struggling in vain and accepted that he was breathing water stopped squirming. He was alive, and was alive even while breathing water and that was good enough for him. He gave up trying to keep awake and fell unconscious again.


	12. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danil starts the long road to physical recovery.

When next Danil awoke, many days later, he was laying on a bedroll in the Shrine of the Two Moons in a room known as the Chamber of the Masters. His mouth was dry and his stomach empty. There was a Blood Elf nurse tending to other injured.

Huan knelt at his side and smiled warmly at him when he awoke. He spoke softly to the injured elf, "Dan Sun. You are alive, you are safe, and with a little more recovery time you will be just fine."

Danil looked around, "Wh-where am I?" 

"You are at the Shrine of the Two Moons in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The Celestials have opened the Vale to the rest of the continent, its people, and our guests from other lands. Your people have selected this as their base." Huan picked Danil up like an oversized baby, "Come. There are some folks waiting to see you."

Danil struggled to move. He could move but it hurt terribly, so he resigned to feeling pathetic and letting Huan carry him. He looked around, there were many Horde there going about their business.

Huan carried him across the shrine, into an inn area, up a flight of stairs, and into a small second floor tavern. In a corner sat two individuals Danil was sure to recognize. 

One was a sleep deprived tall, lanky, white haired Blood Elf Priest in his complete outfit, white robes, priestly staff, everything. The other was a ginger Blood Elf Paladin in his full plate looking equally tired.

Danil recognized the as his uncle, Tyan and Zan. He called out to them, squeaking out a weak, "Uncle. Zan."

Zan took Danil from Huan and carried him over to Tyan at the table. He sat Danil on the table where Tyan gave him a hug. 

Danil began to sob. Tyan was the closest thing to a parent he had left, and was one of his only two living family members. He had been sure he would die and that he would never see anyone again. Danil buried his face in his uncle's chest.

Huan spoke, "Dan Sun has succeeded in his training. He has learned to accept and embrace his nature. He has found confidence, humility, and wisdom. And while I do not wish to make light of his accident I am willing to bet Dan Sun has also felt how short life can be and has newfound appreciation for friends and family. Is that right little one?"

Danil glanced to Huan and squeaked a weak, "Yes" before reburying his face.

Huan smiled, "He should return to me when he has fully recovered for some final teachings and to collect his personal effects. For now, he needs something I cannot provide. He needs the tender love and care of his family."

Tyan nodded and let Danil go. He spoke to Huan, "Thank you for caring for my nephew and seeking us out when he got injured."

Zan scooped up the injured Danil and carried him from the tavern, to the portal room, and then home. 

At home, Tyan pulled back the covers of Danil's bed and Zan set him down and helped him get comfortable. Beside the bed was a large pitcher of water and an empty glass.

Tyan then lingered in the doorway, "I'm going to go fix supper. You have been out for days and are probably starved." He then left. 

Zan shoved pillows behind Danil to sit him up. He then pulled the cover over Danil's lower half. He pulled the bedside table down so it was easier for Danil to reach then poured water into the empty glass and handed it to Danil, "You're also dehydrated. Drink up."

Danil held the glass in both hands, trembling as he took a small drink. He didn't feel much like drinking, but forced himself to chug the entire glass.

Zan slipped from the room for a few minutes and returned carrying a hookah and a wooden box full of dried red herb leaves. He set the device and herb box on the bedside table, loaded the device up, and got it started. "This should help with the pain." He then poured Danil another glass of water.

Danil lay back in his bed and relaxed as best he could, "Thank you Zan."

Zan headed to the door, "You don't need to thank me, silly." He smiled, "I'm going to go help with dinner, but I'll be back soon."

Danil gave Zan a slight nod, moving hurt, "Okay."

"And Danil," Zan said, peeking in the almost closed door.

"Huh?" Danil asked.

"We're very proud of you. Welcome home." Zan closed the door with a soft click.

Danil sunk further into his bed and reflected on his journey. He decided even though things didn't go as planned he had no regrets about his choices. He was also glad to be home, in his nice warm bed with family that cared about him. He still had wounds to heal but he also had hundreds of years to work on them, for now he was just going to relax. He smiled a weak smile and resolved to write Cavil when his body stopped hurting enough to do so. 

When Zan returned with his food Danil gestured him close and whispered in his hair, "I went and I got it."


End file.
